One Bird with One Stone
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Geo-Force comes to Jump City to help Terra with her powers and ends up falling for Raven.


A/N: I've come to find that I really like the couple Geo-Force and Raven so I came up with this. I don't own Teen Titans or Terra and Geo-Force's father. Credit for the title goes to Brother Bludgeon. The song Cyborg sings is called "Carrot Juice is Murder" Enjoy the story!

**One Bird with One Stone**

Terra opened her eyes to find herself in her room at Titans Tower. She stretched and lay in her bed for a minute as she admired her surroundings. It was October and it had been a month since she helped defeat the creature that had been attacking the city. And after her true identity was exposed, the Titans offered her to return to the team and continue school. Terra was now adjusting to a life as a hero and a high school student. She got out of bed, showered and dressed, and went to the main room where the other Titans were located.

"Hey, guys," said Terra with a wave as she made her way to the food on the kitchen counter.

"Morning's greetings, Terra!" exclaimed Starfire joyfully.

"Hey, Terra," said Robin with a smile as he looked up from the newspaper.

"Morning, T," smiled Cyborg.

"Hi," said Raven, not even glancing up from her book.

"Good morning, baby," came a voice from behind Terra as she felt warm arms wrap around her exposed stomach and soft lips brush against her ear. Terra smiled.

"Good morning to you too," Terra purred as she turned around to face Beast Boy and kissed him. Beast Boy welcomed the kiss. It didn't take long after Terra's second initiation for her and Beast Boy to start dating, though her two friends at high school were a bit more than shocked.

"We have something we want to tell you after breakfast," said Robin. Terra nodded and served herself some food and sat down next to Beast Boy.

"Sleep well?" Beast Boy whispered as he nuzzled against Terra's neck and stole love nips when the others weren't looking.

"Very," replied Terra as she nuzzled him.

After breakfast, Robin came to Terra. Beast Boy held her hand the others surrounded her. "What we wanted to tell you is before you became a Titan, we met your brother Geo-Force."

Terra felt her heart stop. "You… you did?"

"He thought we were holding you captive and were using you to do horrible things," Robin explained. "But we told him we were your friends. He told us about how you got your powers and why you ran away."

"What else did he tell you?" asked Terra grimly.

"He… also mentioned you were a princess," Robin hesitated.

"I'll kill him," Terra growled under her breath. "I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want special treatment."

"But I am a royal," Starfire calmly explained, "and yet the others treat me as though I were normal." Terra looked down.

"We… told him what happened to you… with Slade and how you sacrificed yourself to save us," said Robin reluctantly.

"What?!" exclaimed Terra as she rose from her seat. For a split second, the earth shook. Terra sat back down. Beast Boy wrapped an arm around her.

"We let him know you were all right and he saw how happy you were as a high school student and he decided it was best if we didn't persuade you to rejoin the Titans," said Robin.

"But we're glad you did anyway," smiled Beast Boy as he hugged her.

"So, we thought that, since you were a Titan again, that he could stay here for a while to help you control your powers. He might know more than we ever would," said Robin.

"You asked him to come here?!" asked Terra, standing up again.

"No, we wanted your approval first," insisted Robin.

"What if he can't help me control my powers?" asked Terra angrily.

"Then at least we tried something and we'll continue to help you," replied Robin.

"Meditation seems to work most of the time," said Raven.

Terra looked at everyone. She lowered her head. "Fine, he can come here. But for how long?"

"Last we checked," said Robin, "Batman assigned him to a group of kids called The Outsiders to be their leader. They're stationed in Markovia and helping him purge your country of evil and crime as well as handling crime in other places. So we'd have to ask him how long he could stay."

"No longer than three months," said Terra.

Robin nodded. "Now, training is in half an hour. We'll meet at the obstacle course."

Beast Boy looked at his girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

"No," replied Terra. "I haven't seen him since I left home. I can only imagine the lecture I'll hear."

"Come on, I know how to use that half hour," said Beast Boy.

He led her to her room where he backed her into the wall and began to attack her neck with love bites and licks. "Ah, Beast Boy," Terra moaned as she clutched his hair.

"Terra," Beast Boy whispered as he nipped again and left a long, slow lick.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" asked Terra.

He stopped at looked at her. "Do you?"

She smiled. "No." She kissed him, which caught him off guard, and pinned him against the wall. She pulled down the collar of his uniform and began attacking it with nips and licks of her own.

"Ah, Terra," moaned Beast Boy. Terra tenderly kissed the now red spot on his neck.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

The Titans met at the obstacle course and each took their turn. Once they had all completed the run, they had lunch and then called Geo-Force. Terra left the room for she didn't want to deal with her brother so soon.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," smiled Geo-Force after Robin spoke of the plan. "My team can handle things while I'm gone. I'll be there a week from today."

"Great," smiled the team leader, "Robin out." The screen went black and Robin looked at the others, "Now just a matter of telling Terra."

"I'll tell her," offered Beast Boy. He went to find her.

"A week?" asked Terra. "Great. Not only will I be stressing with school, I'll be stressing about him too."

"Don't worry, babe, everything will be fine," insisted Beast Boy. "He seemed like a cool guy." Terra sighed. Beast Boy hugged her and began to kiss her lower jaw. "I know how to bring a smile to that pretty face of yours." Terra looked at him as he kissed her tenderly then licked her lips. Terra opened her mouth, which allowed Beast Boy to slide his tongue inside. She let out a moan of pleasure.

A week of homework, tests, and long nights studying came and went. It was Saturday and Geo-Force was supposed to arrive shortly after breakfast. Terra gobbled up her food.

"Slow down, girl," said Cyborg. "You don't want to choke."

"I just want everything cleared before he gets here," replied Terra.

"It'll be fine," insisted Beast Boy as he gave her free hand a squeeze.

Just then, they could see Geo-Force fly towards the tower using his powers. "Oh crap!" exclaimed Terra as she scrambled to get ready."

"Calm down, babe," pleaded Beast Boy. "I know you're nervous, but please relax."

"Don't tell me to calm down," snapped Terra as she worked to get the dirty dishes cleaned.

"I'll go let him in," Robin whispered to Beast Boy. "You guys make sure she doesn't freak out."

"Or jump out the window," replied Raven as she looked at the frantic Terra. She'd never seen the up-beat geomancer so panicked. She walked over to Terra and put her hands firmly on her shoulders. "Terra, you need to calm down. From what I've seen, your emotions trigger your outbursts, like me. Let's try meditating for a bit."

"Okay," replied Terra.

Raven levitated and Terra sat Indian style as they went through the procedure. "Concentrate, focus your energy, find your center, and…"

"Peace, quiet, tranquility," Terra recited. "Peace, quiet, tranquility. Peace, quiet, tranquility. Peace, quiet, tranquility. Peace…"

"They're coming," said Cyborg.

"I'm going to die!" exclaimed Terra as she headed for the window.

"Oh, no you don't," replied Raven as she used her powers to bind the blonde.

"Damn," muttered Terra. Starfire began to fix Terra's hair to make it neat.

"Relax friend," smiled Starfire.

"Easy for you to say," grumbled Terra.

Just then, Robin and Geo-Force came into the room. Raven released Terra from her grip. "You remember the team," said Robin.

Geo-Force smiled at everyone, "Hello, Cyborg, nice to see you again."

Cyborg shook hands with the male geomancer. "Yo, what's up?" smiled Cyborg.

Geo-Force took Starfire's hand and bowed, "Miss Starfire."

"Wonderful to see you again, friend," smiled Starfire.

"Beast Boy, how's it going?" asked Geo-Force.

"Going great, dude," replied Beast Boy.

He then took Raven's hand, "Miss Raven."

"Nice to see you again," replied Raven.

He then turned to the blonde. She looked at him nervously. There was an awkward silence between them. "Hello, Terra," smiled Geo-Force.

"Hello… Geo-Force," replied Terra. Before she knew it, he had wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She felt him tremble for a second and when he looked at her, she saw tears in his eyes.

"You've grown," he smiled.

"So have you," she replied.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

"Missed you too," she whispered back.

He hugged her again. Robin looked at his team. "We should give them some space." The others nodded and went to the kitchen table while the siblings spoke softly by the couch.

"How are you?" asked Geo Force.

"Fine," replied Terra, "You?"

"Doing well, thanks," he replied.

"How's Greg?" she asked.

"He's fine."

"Does… he miss me?" she asked.

"He does, I'm certain of it. So how's school?"

"Fine."

"Getting good grades?'

"None of your business."

"Come on, I'm your big brother."

"Half brother."

"Don't start that."

"You know it's true."

"I hear you and Beast Boy are dating."

"Don't change the subject."

"Is he treating you well?"

"He treats me perfectly."

"Like a princess?"

"Cute. Want something to drink?"

"Yes please, some water would be nice."

"With or without ice?"

"…With."

"Crushed or cubed?"

"Um…cubed?" Geo-Force raised an eyebrow as to why she was asking him all these questions about his preferences.

"So, GF, wanna see your room?" asked Beast Boy. The others glared at him. "What? I'm trying to be a good host."

"Sure," smiled Geo-Force. "That'll be great. Oh, everyone says hi by the way."

"Even Katana?" asked Beast Boy.

"She doesn't talk much, but I know she sends her regards," replied Geo-Force.

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Terra.

"No, no, she's just a teammate," said Geo-Force. "Almost like a second sister to me."

"Have you told them about me?" asked the blonde.

"As a matter of fact, I have. They can't wait to meet you," he replied.

"Super," said Terra sarcastically.

"Come on," said Beast Boy, "we'll show you around." Geo-Force followed as did Terra. Beast Boy looked at her. "You okay?"

"I guess so," replied Terra. Beast Boy took her hand as they followed the others.

"And this is Terra's room," said Robin, who had pointed out each Titan's room to him.

"Yeah, so remember to knock first," snapped Terra. Geo-Force looked at her for a second.

"And this will be your room," said Robin. It's close to Terra's so you won't have to worry so much."

Geo-Force nodded. "This is a really nice place," he said.

"So, you hungry, man?" asked Cyborg.

"I am rather hungry, yes," replied Geo-Force.

"Good, because it's just about lunch time," replied Beast Boy. He bowed to Terra, "After you my lady." Terra rolled her eyes as she went back down the hall to the main room.

"So, what'cha in the mood for?" asked Cyborg.

Geo-Force thought for a moment. "I recall Beast Boy telling me you guys had great pizza here. I'd like to try it."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Beast Boy. Terra pulled Beast Boy aside.

"Don't you feel awkward? Now that you and I are… dating?" whispered Terra.

"Come on, babe," said Beast Boy as he put his arm around her waist. "We're not doing anything wrong and he's a cool guy. Everything's fine."

They all went to the pizza place and each ordered their own pizza. Geo-Force ordered a cheese one. He took a bite and analyzed it as he chewed. "That's pretty good," he announced, "A little greasy, but definitely not horrible."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "So you've never had pizza?"

"Italy is a bit far and my father's not to fond of the country, which is why we never did business with them."

Just then, Terra heard two familiar voices behind her. A female's voice called, "Hey, Tara!"

Terra turned around and saw her two high school friends Jessica and Mona behind her with trays of pizza. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Not much," said Jessica. "So, these are your hero friends?"

"Yep, you know Beast Boy," said Terra. "This is Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg."

"And who's this?" asked Mona as she looked at Geo-Force.

Terra looked down. "This is my brother Geo-Force," she said plainly.

Geo Force stood up and bowed in greeting. "You're Terra's friends? It's a pleasure to meet you."

Terra looked at her team. "I'm going to sit with them for a minute." Robin nodded.

"Your brother's cute, Tara," said Jessica. "Why didn't you mention him before?"

"Long story," she replied. "So, how are you guys?"

"I'm glad she made friends," smiled Geo-Force as he saw the girls talk. "We never really socialized as children. Except one time a noble came to visit and brought his young son. He flirted with Terra despite her continuous rejection."

"I would have taught him a lesson," growled Beast Boy protectively.

"You didn't need to. She gave him a black eye. He lied to his father and claimed he ran into a tree. I told him he wouldn't want to embarrass himself and say he got beat up by a girl."

"She really was always like that," Raven sighed.

"I have to admit, I admire her for that," replied Geo-Force. "So Robin told me you've been teaching her to meditate to control her powers, how has that been going?" he asked.

"Okay," replied Raven. "She gets distracted sometimes."

"She's not one to sit still for long," replied Geo-Force.

The Titans finished their pizza and Terra said good bye to her friends and they all headed back to the tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg taught Geo-Force how to play their favorite game. Starfire and Terra played with Silky. Raven read a book. Robin stayed in his office until it was dinner time. After dinner, they watched a movie and said good night before they went to bed.

The next morning, Geo-Force woke up a bit earlier than everyone else and decided to make breakfast for himself. When he got to the kitchen, he saw Raven.

"Good morning. What are you making?" asked Geo-Force.

"Herbal tea," replied Raven.

"Sounds interesting, mind if I have some?" asked Geo-Force.

Raven looked at him. Beast Boy would sometimes drink herbal tea, but he was more addicted to his root beer. "Sure." She got out a second mug for him.

When the tea was ready, she poured him some. He took a sip. "Not bad," he replied. "I wasn't much of a tea person as a child, but this is quite good." Soon the other Titans came into the room and the usual morning routine began.

Geo-Force practiced with Terra for two weeks and she had made some improvements. Halloween was just a week away and the Titans had made plans to have a party with all the Titans. It was a slow day and Terra and Beast Boy were at the mall. Raven was reading a book and Cyborg was teaching Geo-Force how to play video games. Robin and Starfire were playing with Silky when all of a sudden, Robin's communicator when off. He pulled it out and saw Bumble Bee on the other end.

"Hey, Bumble Bee how is everything?"

"Great," she replied. "The guys were getting restless and wanted to know if we could hang out with you guys for the day. We also hear you have a new teammate."

"Well, she's somewhat new," replied Robin.

"Greetings, Friend Bumble Bee!" exclaimed Starfire when she saw who Robin was talking to.

"Hey, girl!" smiled Bumble Bee. "So, is that fine with you?"

"Sure, sounds good," replied Robin. "It's been slow today."

"Just to warn you, Aqualad has a friend over and if you ask me, she's a total…"

"Bee, have you seen my comb?" called Speedy.

"No I haven't," called Bumble Bee. "Do I look like your mother?"

"No. Hey, who are you talking to? Oh, hey Robin, hi Starfire," said Speedy as he looked into the screen.

"Hey, Speedy," smiled Robin.

"So, we'll be there in about an hour," said Bumble Bee.

"Sounds good," replied Robin. He then called Beast Boy. "Bumble Bee and her team are coming over in about an hour. They're eager to meet Terra and will be hanging out with us for the day."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "I was wondering when we'd start introducing her to the other Titans. We'll be there faster than you can say tofu."

Before an hour was up, Terra and Beast Boy came back to the tower. "So who's coming over?" asked Geo-Force.

"The Titans East," explained Beast Boy. "They're pretty cool."

Geo-Force smiled. "I can't wait to meet them."

The team came into the room and the two leaders shook hands. "Good to see you, Robin," smiled Bumble Bee. Starfire grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Welcome friend!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Star," wheezed Bumble Bee.

"Hola!" exclaimed Mas and Menos

"Hey," said Speedy with a wave.

"Hey, everyone," said Aqualad. Raven blushed at the sight of him. Starfire's admiration for him had worn off once she started dating Robin, but Raven still had a crush on him. "I'd like you all to meet my girlfriend Dolphin." Raven felt her heart sink.

Dolphin had long, wavy white hair and blue eyes. She wore a light blue V neck sweater that exposed her large breasts and wore tight black pants. The girl smiled pleasantly, "Pleased to meet you all."

Robin turned everyone to Terra. "This is Terra, a returning Titan."

Bumble Bee offered Terra her hand in a hand shake, "Nice to meet you."

Terra smiled and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you too."

"Hey, I'm Speedy," smiled Speedy with a wink.

"Hi, I have a boyfriend," replied Terra.

"Hola, sinorita Terra!" exclaimed Mas and Menos.

"Hola, como estas?" replied Terra.

The boys smiled with excitement that there was finally another person aside from Pantha who knew Spanish, "Muy bien!" they said in unison.

The Atlantian smiled at Terra. "Hi, I'm Aqualad," he said. Terra looked at him. She could see why any girl would swoon for him, but she was already in love with someone else.

"Hi, nice to meet you," she replied.

While introductions were taking place, Geo-Force saw Raven stand in the corner silently. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You don't look fine," he remarked. He turned to Aqualad with Dolphin snuggled close to him. "I hate to be nosey, but I noticed you got more quiet than normal when you saw Aqualad introduce his girlfriend. Were the two of you close?"

"Not really, just friends," said Raven.

"But you like him, right?" asked Geo-Force.

Raven blushed deeply, "A little."

"I know it's rude to ignore guests, but did you want to go out to the city with me?" he asked. "Get your mind off things?"

"No, I'll be fine, but thank you," replied Raven.

"Hey, Geo-Force, come meet the East Titans," called Robin.

Geo-Force looked at her. She looked back at him as if to say 'I'm fine, go.' He turned and went to meet the other Titans.

The Titans East stayed for most of the day as expected. Raven stayed extremely quiet. Geo-Force seemed to pick up on this even better than Starfire. He went over to her. "I think it's okay if we left for a while."

Raven looked at him. "Why are you so insistent on making sure I'm okay?"

"Because I can clearly see that you're not. You're a friend of Terra's and I want to make sure all her friends are okay."

Raven looked down, "Fine."

Geo-Force turned to Robin. "Raven and I are going to go out for a bit. I figured the rest of you could keep our guests entertained. She seemed… off."

Robin nodded. "I noticed it too. I was hoping it was nothing. It's fine, go ahead."

Geo-Force smiled and went to Raven. "He said its okay. Let's go." Raven got up from her seat and followed him out of the tower. They flew towards the city. "So, anywhere you want to go specifically?" he asked.

"I don't typically hang out were normal people do," replied Raven.

Geo-Force looked at her, "Makes no difference. I'm comfortable if you're comfortable."

She looked hesitant. "There's this café I like to go to…"

"Then just lead the way," replied Geo-Force. Raven landed in front of a gloomy looking café. Decorations for Halloween were posted all over windows. Before she had a chance to get the door, Geo-Force opened it for her, "Ladies first." Raven went in and Geo-Force followed.

The room was dimly lit and there were round tables that surrounded a stage that was more lit than the rest of the room. There was a counter much like you'd see in a coffee house to the left side. The two heroes found a seat not too far from the stage.

"What can I get you two?" asked the waitress. She had black hair tied into two braids and a lip and nose piercing as well as heavy eye liner.

"I'd just like an herbal tea, please?" requested Raven.

The waitress turned to Geo-Force. "I'll have the same, please." She nodded and went to fill out their orders. "This is on me," he whispered to the Goth so she wouldn't have to worry about paying."

"Um… thanks," replied Raven. Geo-Force smiled.

They listened to a few people recite poetry. Most of it was depressing and about betrayal and heart break. After Geo-Force paid for their drinks, they left.

"That was interesting," said Geo-Force as they walked down the sidewalk. "I had to read some Edger Allen Poe as a child, but that was very intense. I've felt betrayal before, mostly from the scientists that gave us our powers, but never like how they described it."

"We felt exactly that after Terra betrayed us," replied Raven. She looked at him to make sure he wasn't offended.

"I can imagine," he replied sadly. "I wish I could have protected her better. She is my sister after all."

"Beast Boy said he heard her say she was your half sister. I… I don't mean to intrude," said Raven.

"Don't worry about it. I assume with those ears, he could hear a fly in a party," replied Geo Force.

"No, but he is a fly on the wall," remarked Raven grudgingly.

Geo-Force laughed lightly then grew serious. "Yes, Terra is my half sister. Not something either of us likes talking about."

"You don't have to," insisted Raven.

"Actually, it feels good to let it out. Our father made some mistakes. He met an American woman and… needless to say, that's how Terra came to be."

"So that would explain why she didn't feel like she belonged there. She's not full-blooded royalty like you are," replied Raven.

Geo-Force nodded. "My mother is not fond of Terra. But I still care about her and I've always looked out for her."

"And you have an older brother?" asked Raven.

Geo-Force nodded, "Gregor, the heir to the throne. Yes, he rejected the offer to go through with the experiment and was angry when Terra wasn't able to control her powers. But I'm sure he still worries about her. I remember when she was born my father let me hold her. I felt responsible for her, you know? Katana told me the reason big brothers are born first is to protect their younger siblings. I guess that burden fell mostly on me, seeing as how Terra needed more watching over than I did. So, do you have any siblings?" Raven shook her head. She didn't know if she wanted to tell Geo-Force _everything _about her. "So, where would you like to go next?"

"I'm a little hungry," replied Raven.

"All right, were would you like to go? Anywhere you choose," said Geo-Force.

"There is this good sushi place near here," said Raven. "A while before Terra rejoined the team, we went to Tokyo. Cyborg's been crazy about sushi ever since."

"Sounds exciting," replied Geo-Force. "I've never been there myself. So, just lead the way." Raven led him to the sushi place. He ordered the teriyaki chicken and she ordered the tempura and some sushi rolls. Geo-Force tried a piece of sushi. "That's pretty good for raw fish," he said.

"Your sister is an… interesting eater. Starfire gave her this blob of glorg when we first met her, and she said it tasted like sushi and ice cream," said Raven.

"I remember she used to dip her bacon into her maple syrup during breakfast," said Geo-Force. "I thought it was disgusting at the time, but after she left… I tried some, just for her, and it was actually very good. Like maple flavored pork."

"That's basically what it is," replied Raven.

Geo-Force laughed. "So, enough about me and my new obsession for maple-seasoned pork, tell me about yourself?"

Raven froze. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything, really, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just want to give you a chance to talk for a while," said Geo-Force.

"You really don't want to know more about me," replied Raven.

Geo-Force frowned, "Why not?"

"There are reasons why I keep to myself," said Raven.

Geo-Force leaned in and spoke softly, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but I would like to know more about you. I now know you like poetry, and though it's not always sunshine and rainbows, it's very interesting and it makes you unique."

"Nobody's ever used that word to describe me before," said Raven.

"Well, they should," he replied.

"Why are you so interested in me?" asked Raven.

Geo-Force shrugged. "Like I said, I find you unique. You drink herbal tea instead of soda like most teens. You like poetry. You're different."

"Is different good?" asked Raven.

"Different is what keeps the world from being boring," whispered Geo-Force. Raven allowed herself to giggle.

"Well, Beast Boy is the definition of different. But then again, all of the Titans are different," said Raven.

"And that's what I like about Terra being there. She fits in. And by the way, this is the first time I've seen you giggle. You have a rather lovely smile."

Raven blushed. "Thank you."

"Your blush isn't bad either. And the dark appearance just makes you mysterious. Like a mystery novel."

"Darkness is often misunderstood," replied Raven darkly. It sent a chill down Geo-Force's spine.

"It most certainly is," he said.

"We should get back soon," said Raven.

"I believe you're right. And I'll let you in on a secret." He leaned in closer so nobody could hear. "My real name is Brion. Brion Markov."

"Raven Roth is my full name," replied the empath

"It's nice to meet you, Raven Roth."

It was Halloween and the Titans were getting ready to go to a costume party with all the other Titans. Beast Boy and Terra were going as Romeo and Juliet. Robin and Starfire were going as the Phantom of the Opera and Christine, and Cyborg was going as the Tin Man from Wizard of Oz while his girlfriend Sarah was going as Dorothy. They were all quite surprised when they saw Raven wasn't in costume.

"I'm not going," she replied in her usual monotone.

"Come on, Raven, please?" begged Beast Boy.

"Don't push her, Beast Boy," said Terra. She knew Raven didn't like to be forced into doing things she wasn't comfortable with. "If she doesn't want to go, we shouldn't force her."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" asked Robin.

"I'll stay here to keep her company," said Geo-Force. "I'm not sure if I'm up to going out either."

"Yeah, 'Mom' never liked us celebrating Halloween," said Terra.

"Only if you guys are comfortable with it," said Robin. Geo-Force and Raven nodded. "We won't be out too late."

Once the Titans left, Geo-Force turned to Raven. "So, what did you want to do?"

"Want to watch a movie?" asked Raven with a shrug.

"Sure," replied Geo-Force. He went through the Titans' collection of scary movies and picked out "Underworld" movies one and two. "How about these?" he asked.

"Sure," replied Raven. She put in the first movie while Geo-Force made some popcorn and herbal tea.

The two heroes sat and watched the movies and by the end of the second film, the other Titans came home worn out, but happy.

"Dudes, you missed an awesome party," said Beast Boy.

"I think we'll live," replied Raven. Geo-Force chuckled.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" asked Robin.

"Just watched some movies," said Geo-Force.

Cyborg yawned. "I don't know about y'all, but I'm going to bed." With that, he locked up the tower and headed to his room.

"I must retire as well," said Starfire. Robin followed her so he could say good night to her in private.

"I'm going to go to bed and sleep for a year," said Terra.

"May I escort you, my lady?" asked Beast Boy.

"Why thank you kindly, good sir," replied Terra with a giggle.

"I should get to bed too," said Raven as she cracked her back from sitting for so long.

"Mind if I walk you to your room?" asked Geo-Force.

"Sure," replied Raven. There was an awkward silence between them as they headed to her room. At her door, Geo-Force was about to wish her good night, but Raven stopped him. "Geo-Force, since you'll be staying here two more months, you need to know the truth about me," said Raven.

Geo-Force frowned when he saw the serious look on her face. "Okay."

"I…. I am a half demon," Raven explained. Geo-Force looked at her with a hint of disbelief. "My father is Trigon the Terrible, a powerful demon that tricked my human mother, Arella, to be his bride. I was born in a place called Azarath where I learned to suppress my emotions and thus control my powers. However, I have to meditate every day to keep them in check."

"That would certainly explain why you suggested meditation to Terra," said Geo-Force.

Raven nodded. "A few years ago, my father tried to take over this planet, but my friends and I managed to stop him. He is no longer a threat to me, but that doesn't change who I am."

"Thank you for telling me," said Geo-Force. "I can't imagine telling others of your origin has ever been easy, but I thank you for trusting me."

"Sure thing," said Raven.

November came along with the color-change of the leaves and drop in temperature. Terra continued to have homework and tests. She also continued her training with Geo-Force and improved tremendously. The days passed and Thanksgiving was almost upon them.

"I have a crazy idea," said Geo-Force. "What if I invite my team here for Thanksgiving?"

"Sure, man, the more the merrier!" smiled Cyborg.

"I don't see why not," said Robin.

"Glorious suggestion," smiled Starfire.

"Cool, dude!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Eh, sure why not?" smiled Raven.

Terra was on her lap top and motioned for Beast Boy to come over. "I've been looking up vegetarian dishes for us to try. I can help you cook them."

"I've heard the screams of the vegetables," sang Cyborg, "Watching their skins being peeled. Grated and steamed with no mercy." Terra and Beast Boy rolled their eyes.

"Is there something I should know about?" asked Geo-Force.

"Best you stay out of it," Raven sighed.

Robin called the Outsiders and they agreed to attend Thanksgiving at the tower.

"Sure, that sounds great," smiled Black Lightning.

The next day the Outsiders landed their plane on roof of the tower. Geo-Force greeted his teammates. "It's great to see you guys!" He introduced his team to the others. Starfire bowed to Katana and spoke Japanese to her. Katana smiled and spoke back.

"I didn't know Starfire spoke Japanese!" exclaimed Geo-Force.

"Me neither," said Terra.

The two teams went inside where the Outsiders were given a tour of the tower and shown where they would stay for the night. They then went through what they would eat for Thanksgiving and went shopping. Within a few days Thanksgiving came. They moved the couch aside and used several card tables and folding chairs to make a long table. Each Titan had a task as they prepared the dinner. Once everything was done they sat at the table.

Robin stood at the head of the table and raised his glass. "Before we begin, let's all go around and tell what we're thankful for. To start, I'm thankful for my lovely girlfriend Starfire and all my teammates. I'm also thankful for all the new Titans we've met over the past few months."

Starfire stood up next. "I am thankful for Robin, my best friend and love. Also I am thankful for all of my friends and to have Terra with us again."

Cyborg got up after Starfire. "I'm thankful all y'all and my girlfriend Sarah who couldn't be here because she's with her class."

Beast Boy stood up. "I'm thankful for my beautiful girlfriend Terra, my teammates, and this awesome food we're about to eat, minus the meat."

Terra got up after Beast Boy. "I'm thankful for my awesome boyfriend Beast Boy, my two friends at school, my amazing teammates, seeing my brother and his team, and this great food."

Raven stood up. "I'm thankful for my friends and that Beast Boy didn't try to throw away the turkey this time."

Geo-Force got up after Raven. "I'm thankful for my teammates, my sister, and her team that welcomed us into their home. Also I'm thankful for the turkey."

Black Lightning stood up after Raven. "I'm thankful for my team, all this food, and not having to work on a holiday."

Katana stood up next. "I am thankful for my team and for all the blessings we have had."

Metamorpho got up last. "I'm thankful for my team and this awesome food we're about to eat." With that, they all dug into the feast.

The next morning Geo-Force's team went back to Markovia. The Titans waved good bye as the heroes flew away. Geo-Force continued to help Terra with her powers between her school hours and homework. In no time, November was over.

December came and no sooner did it start did the snow start to fall. One morning Geo-Force stood on the roof of the tower as he gazed at the morning snowfall. Raven came up behind him as she wore a fur-lined cloak.

"Do you always stand out in the cold watching the snow?" she asked.

"No," replied Geo-Force. "We rarely got to go outside if it snowed a lot and even more rarely got to play in it."

"Only when it snows a lot do we have these big snow fights," said Raven. "It's always fun hitting Beast Boy."

Geo-Force laughed. "I remember being outside with Terra trying to see who could make the biggest puff of air. Of course Greg would always tell us we were acting childish."

"That sounds fun," said Raven sarcastically.

Geo-Force smiled. "I saw how happy Terra was with her friends and later with you guys, and I just want to thank you for letting her be normal."

"Wasn't it you who said being different is better?" asked Raven with a smirk.

Geo-Force shrugged. "That I did."

"Oh, and Geo-Force," said Raven. He noticed she wasn't right beside her so he turned to where he heard her voice and got a snowball in his face. "The war has begun," the dark Titan smirked.

"Oh, you had better watch yourself, Miss Raven," Geo-Force smirked back.

He followed her back into the tower where the Titans all sat in the main room. They had coffee, tea, and hot chocolate along with breakfast. Raven and Geo-Force served themselves breakfast and sat down to Robin's morning announcement.

"Because it's snowing, we'll train only for a half hour outside, dress warmly, and another half hour inside," said the leader. "Then we'll break for lunch."

"Think if it snows hard enough we can have a snowball fight?" asked Beast Boy.

"Maybe if it snows hard enough, school will close," smiled Terra.

Robin looked at the two and continued his announcement. "Bumble Bee and the other leaders mentioned they wanted to throw a Christmas party this year so we'll plan for that too."

"Are we still gonna do presents Christmas Day?" asked Beast Boy.

"Of course, man," said Cyborg. The two boys bumped fists.

A few days went by and the snow fell harder each night. It was a Saturday morning when Beast Boy saw how thick the snow was and acted like a kid in a candy store. "So Robin, can we do a snowball fight today?" he asked with puppy-dog-eyes.

Robin looked outside and then at his team who were now all eager to go outside and have fun. "Sure, why not?" he said with a smile.

They dressed in warm clothing and went to the park where there were other people already having fun. The Titans split into two groups: Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, then Starfire, Terra, Raven, and Geo-Force. As the game went on, the Titans threw, dodged, and got hit with snowballs. All of a sudden, Cyborg threw a snowball to hit Raven, but it hit Robin instead. Robin glared angrily at him. "Every man for himself!" shouted Beast Boy. And so the madness began.A few hours later they all went back to the tower tired, cold, and happy. They made hot chocolate, coffee, and tea as they changed their clothes and relaxed.

Before long it was Christmas Eve and the Titans were having a party with all the other teams from around the world. Even the Outsiders came. Geo-Force introduced his team to everyone, and all the Titans got a chance to meet Terra. While everyone was having fun, Raven stood by herself quietly. Geo-Force noticed this and went over to her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he offered her some eggnog. Raven took the drink.

"Holidays have never really been my thing. Especially Christmas," she explained.

Geo-Force nodded. He then looked into the crowd and saw Hot Spot talk to Aqualad with Dolphin on his arm. Geo-Force looked back at her. "Seeing them together still bothers you, huh?" Raven didn't want to answer. It wasn't like she was in love with Aqualad, it's just she liked him. "Come on, let's move to another spot," said Geo-Force.

They stood in the kitchen area where Kid Flash helped himself to third helpings of everything while Jinx sneaked some off his plate when he wasn't looking. Just then, Raven felt a tug on her cloak. She looked down and saw Melvin with Timmy and Teether right behind her.

"We got you something," said Melvin as she lifted a small, poorly wrapped box. It was obvious they had wrapped it themselves and it had tooth marks on it.

"Thank you, Melvin," smiled Raven as she hugged the three. "I got something for each of you, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to open them." Geo-Force smiled at the children. They were quite adorable. He had never imagined Raven was so good with kids. Then again, nobody could. Teether motioned that he wanted to be held and Raven picked him up. The baby looked up at Geo-Force and he smiled at him. Teether reached out for him. "Funny, he normally refuses to go to anybody else except for Starfire and Beast Boy, but that's only because they give him treats and stuff."

"It's all right, I don't mind," replied Geo-Force. "I did hold my sister once."

"You didn't drop her, did you?" asked Raven.

"No, why?" asked Geo Force.

"Because that would explain _so _much," replied Raven. Geo-Force smirked and took Teether into his arms. The baby seemed quite content. Once the kids went to find Beast Boy to play games with, Raven and Geo-Force moved to the sidelines to get away from everyone. Suddenly, some of the Titans looked their way and began to woo and whistle. Raven frowned. "What's gotten into everyone?" she asked.

Geo-Force began to look around the room to see what was so amusing. He looked up and found the problem: there was some mistletoe tied to the doorway above them. "Um… I think I found the problem." Raven looked up and blushed furiously under her hood.

"Come on, GF, kiss her!" exclaimed Speedy.

"Pucker up, Raven!" called Argent.

Raven glared as more attention came their way. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to," said Geo-Force. He didn't want to pressure her.

She looked up at him dead in the eyes. "It wouldn't be the worst thing I've done," she replied. With that, she removed her hood and kissed him lightly on the lips. Some of the Titans fell silent while others whistled louder.

"Come on, Geo, show her who's boss!" called Metamorpho.

Geo-Force felt Raven's lips against hers. They were so warm and soft, he couldn't resist. He cupped her cheeks into her hands, pulling her closer into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Everyone fell silent and some awed when they broke apart. Raven blushed even deeper and put her hood back up

"I just learned two more things I like about you," whispered Geo-Force.

"And what would they be?" asked Raven, still red as a tomato.

"One, you're great with kids, two, you're an excellent kisser," he replied.

Raven felt her face flush with embarrassment. "You're not so bad yourself," she replied.

"I hope I didn't embarrass you," said Geo-Force.

"You didn't," replied Raven. She looked up and saw Geo-Force was now blushing.

"I was wondering if I might… kiss you again?" he asked.

Raven stared at him for a second. "Um… can we do it somewhere that's not so… public?"

"Certainly," replied Geo-Force. He escorted her to a hallway where she leaned against the wall. The geomancer stroked her cheek before he planted a soft, tender kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he smiled. "I know how you said you're half demon, but the way I see it, you're an angel."

Raven blushed. "I'm no angel."

Geo-Force smiled. "Well, you must be an angel, because I feel like I'm in heaven."

Raven looked down, "Why me?"

Geo-Force was caught off by this. "Excuse me?"

"Why are you so interested in me? I mean, you're a prince. You could literally pick any girl you wanted and yet you chose me. So why did you?"

"Because you're you," he explained. "And since the day I met you, I haven't found a single thing I didn't like."

"What about my heritage?" Raven protested.

"You didn't pick your origin. And honestly, I don't care who your father is. The fact is you're here now and I'm holding you today." He placed his hands on her hips.

"What about Terra? What if she's uncomfortable with this?" asked Raven.

"That's her problem. Besides, I didn't hear her object earlier, so she must be okay with it," said Geo-Force.

"What about your family? If they find out you're dating a half demon," she insisted.

"Honestly, their opinion doesn't matter either. You're not a bad person and I know that for a fact. Did you say "dating"?" He smirked.

"Well, we did kiss, didn't we?" she asked.

"Repeatedly if I recall," he replied.

"I'm not the type of girl to just kiss and tell," she said.

"I have no objections. However, I do wish to do it properly. Raven Roth, will you be my girlfriend?"

For a second, Raven felt tears coming to her eyes. She had never thought she'd hear someone say that to her. Raven looked up at him, seeing the concern in the sudden exposure of tears, and smiled. "Yes."

The next morning, Raven woke up to a warm sun hitting her back through the small opening of her curtains. She remembered everything that happened the night before and couldn't tell if it had all been a dream or not. Suddenly, she heard Beast Boy calling to everyone which jolted her upright.

"Wake up, you guys! It's Christmas Morning!"

"I'd go out there and beat you up if I wasn't so tired," moaned Raven as she flopped back down on the bed and closed her eyes. She smiled when she heard the sound of Cyborg throw something and hit Beast Boy's head. She woke up a few minutes later and decided it was time to face the day. Raven went to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and headed toward the main room. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Good morning, angel," smiled Geo-Force.

"What's so good about the morning?" asked Raven.

"What happened to Miss Early Bird?" asked Geo-Force with a grin.

"Miss Early Bird doesn't like grass stains yelling in the halls while others are trying to sleep," replied Raven.

"I can see how that would be annoying," replied Geo-Force.

"He does this every year," she added.

"That must _really _be annoying," he added, "but at least it's only once a year. Oh, I almost forgot." He kissed her cheek, "Merry Christmas, angel."

"Merry Christmas, Brion," smiled Raven.

"I'm going to go ahead," said Geo-Force. "I promised Cyborg I'd help him with breakfast."

As Geo-Force went down the hall, Raven heard a voice from behind her, "So, you and my brother, huh?" Raven turned around and saw Terra. "Don't worry, it's cool. If I had to pick anyone to date my brother, I guess it'd be you."

"Thanks," said Raven with uncertainty.

The Titans all sat down to breakfast. Once breakfast was done and dishes were cleaned and put away, the Titans sat down on the couch to exchange gifts. Everybody had gotten everyone something. This way, no one could feel left out. Cyborg sat on the end next to Robin who sat next to Starfire. Beast Boy sat next to her and Terra sat next to him. Geo-Force sat next to Terra and Raven sat next to him. They each took turns to pass around gifts and let each person open them. Once all the presents were opened, the Titans sat back, watched television, and relaxed.

Raven had her head rested on Geo-Force's shoulder. "When do you leave?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I want to leave New Years Day. I intend to kiss you at midnight." He looked at her and saw she was unhappy that he was leaving. "May I call you every day?"

"Sure," replied Raven. Geo-Force kissed her forehead.

December thirty-first came and the Titans decorated for New Year's Eve. Kid Flash, Jinx, and Cyborg's girlfriend Sarah came over to celebrate with them. As they decorated, Jinx and Raven talked. "I used to think nobody would want to date me until I met Kid Flash," said Jinx.

"He kind of reminds me of Beast Boy," said Raven, "Except he doesn't make bad jokes."

"He has a high metabolism, so he's eating constantly," said Jinx. "I'm always finding crumbs on my couch. So how are you and Geo-Force doing?"

Raven looked at Geo-Force who was helping Cyborg with streamers. "We're doing pretty well," she said with a smile.

Sundown came and the Titans turned the television to watch the ball drop in New York while they played music and danced. As midnight approached, they started the countdown.

"TEN!"

"NINE"

"EIGHT"

"SEVEN"

"SIX"

"FIVE"

"FOUR"

"THREE"

"TWO"

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Robin kissed Starfire, Cyborg kissed Sarah, Beast Boy kissed Terra, Geo-Force kissed Raven, and Kid Flash kissed Jinx.

The next morning after breakfast Geo-Force prepared to go back to Markovia. Before he left he said good bye to all the Titans. The last two were Terra and Raven.

"Take care, Terra," said Geo-Force as he hugged her.

"I will," said Terra. "Someday I might go back to Markovia."

"Why's that?" asked Geo-Force.

"I have some questions that need answers," said Terra.

Geo-Force nodded and turned to Raven as he hugged her. "I'll be back shortly."

"I'll miss you," whispered Raven.

"I'll miss you too," whispered Geo-Force.

Raven looked back at him and kissed him. Geo-Force was stunned, but kissed her back with much passion. As they broke the kiss, Geo-Force smiled, ran his hand over her cheek, and took off into the sky. Back in Markovia Geo-Force when to the castle where a guard announced his arrival. Geo-Force entered the room and bowed before his father.

"It's good to see you again," King Viktor smiled. Geo-Force nodded and approached his father. Viktor frowned. "You didn't come here to give me a progress report, did you?" he asked.

"No," replied Geo-Force. There was a serious look on his face as he stared his father in the face. "You're going to answer a question for me: Where is Terra's mother?"

**The End**

A/N: I know the last scene had nothing to do with Raven and Geo Force getting together. However, the whole reason they got together was because Geo Force was training Terra with her powers. The last line I got from Zuko in Avatar Last Airbender. Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for helping me with this story!


End file.
